


Interesting Allies

by Merfilly



Series: Age Old Friends [1]
Category: Forever Knight, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Janette have an agreement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



Amanda had learned to just steer clear of the vampires. For the most part they ignored her and she ignored them. However, one had been too much of a temptation, and then far too useful.

Janette was always in a position of knowledge, after all, and didn't think twice about harboring a female fugitive of justice. As long as Amanda didn't upset her 'children' or antagonize LaCroix for the sake of doing so, she always was welcome.

Of course, Nicholas was free game, and Janette did so love to watch the Immortal thief stalk her dear 'brother' with dangerously charged intent.


End file.
